malcolminthemiddlefandomcom-20200213-history
Ida Welker
Ida Kenzel-Welker (she has likely gone back to using her maiden name after her husband's death), played by Cloris Leachman, is Lois' conniving, Inhumanly evil mother. She is greedy, racist, manipulative, black hearted, chain-smokes, and is quick to take offense. The whole family hates her, though Reese is shown to still have some love for her. She is cruel to the point that she stabs Francis in the thigh with a knitting needle, decides to sue Hal and Lois after slipping on a leaf, injures Francis by squeezing his crotch, and withheld Christmas gifts because of minor offenses. Hal even compares Ida leaving them alone to Christmas. Ida has a strong dislike for Francis, evident when he insulted her by calling her "poopy" among with all the other things she had to endure when he was living with her while Lois was dealing with Reese. However, it's revealed in Ida Loses a Leg, that both have one thing in common, they hate Lois for being bossy. She sees Malcolm as soft, and doesn't even know Jamie exists. Like Victor, Ida clearly favors Reese and therefore does love him. It is never stated how Ida feels about Dewey, but she did save him from being run over by a truck, losing one of her legs in the process. She has also stated that he owes her his life for saving him by being her caretaker (though Lois has refused and insisted on Francis). Ida wears a prosthetic limb for the rest of the series. Like Walter, she has shown how upset she was with Hal for marrying Lois over Susan (Laurie Metcalf). She appears to have a Slavic accent and may be from Eastern Europe. This is further supported in episode Ida's dance, where she and a group of women who are exactly like her, celebrate St Grotus's day, a holiday native to Eastern Europe, and many of the traditions were applied respectively such as "the dance where mistakes are long remembered" and the baking of the enormous tart that was hard to make and didn't taste good. Ida once met a wealthy Chinese man named Mr. Li. She drugged him continuously to put him in a state of bliss, then planned to marry him. The Wilkersons discovered what Ida was doing at the wedding, and she wasted all of the pills on them so they couldn't call the police. The drugs wore off on Mr. Li and he immediately left. Lois claimed that this was one of the most diabolical things Ida has ever done. One of the many aspects of her selfishness is that she hired a slave to work for her named Raduca(portrayed by Rheagan Wallace). She later revealed that the main reason she brought her to America was to marry Raduca and Reese, and she made Reese and Malcolm compete to marry Raduca in challenges. The first challenge involved the boy's ears being tied to strings and the first one to step back five spaces was the winner; Reese won this challenge. The second challenge involved trying to escape a bag with a fighting pitbull and a cat inside; Reese won this challenge as well. Malcolm won the next challenge because it dealt with intelligence, but even though Malcolm won, Reese eventually married Raduca in Las Vegas. It was shown in the two part episode Baby, that Ida is a real bigot towards black people. Lois, Francis and Piama used Abe and his poker buddies in their scheme to drive her away. Ida eventually moves in with her younger daughter Susan when she explains the misunderstanding. It was also revealed in Garage Sale, that both Victor and Ida favor Susan because she was talented and high class. She has called on her when she needed help. Ida has also treated Lois with contempt because she was classless, bossy and untalented. It was also shown in Victor's Secret Family, that she despises his secret family and demands for Sylvia's family to hand over Victor's pension to her. During the trip to Mr. Dietrich's office, the pension is revealed to be 30 dollars in Canadian and because of the dispute with the other family, he isn't confident in breaking even. Lois pleads with Ida to drop the case, but she refuses. When confronted why, she tells her that she doesn't care if she loses money on it, she is Victor's common law wife and is entitled to his pension. The only time she has shown love for Lois was while she was attempting to help her with a potential lawsuit for the pension against Sylvia's family. She encouraged Ida to work on her behavior so that way people can see her as more than a miserable, chain-smoking and greedy person. It was eventually revealed that Ida had a relationship with a man whom was Lois' biological father and not Victor. Upset at the revelation, And now realizing that now matter her is always gonna be a monster, Lois abandons the case and returns to California with Reese, Malcolm and Jamie. Category:Recurring Characters Category:Characters Category:Female